ERROR 404 : YAOI NOT FOUND
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Les délires journaliers d'une yaoiste déchaînée ça vous tente ? Divers couples Yaoi. C'est du délire total, du grand n'importe quoi, un truc absurde, et pourtant... ÇA EXISTE !
1. Zoro x Luffy

_Amu observe une photo de Zoro et Luffy qui se font des bisous._

**Zoro**: Oi Amu qu'est-ce que tu... Naniii ? Où t'as eu cette photo ?

**Amu**: Bah je l'ai prise quand vous étiez en train vous embrasser tous les deux sur le Sunny, pourquoi ?

**Zoro**: Je t'ai jamais donné la permission de prendre des photos de moi et Luffy... *sort ses sabres et me poursuit*

**Amu**: Euh... LUFFY ! A L'AIDE !

**Luffy**: Hein ? Oh elle est cool cette photo, tu me la donnes ?

**Amu**: Ah non ! Hors de question. Sinon qu'est-ce que je regarderai le soir avant de me coucher ?

**Zoro**: QUOI ? Tu les... *Tombe sur Luffy*

**Luffy**: Ouch! Mais regarde devant toi Zoro-pin !

**Amu**: Zoro-pin ! C'est trop mignon !

**Zoro**: Je te préviens Amu, si tu te fais un seul délire de perverse sadique yaoiste je te découpe en rondelle sur le champ.

**Amu**, avec une hémorragie nasale: Trop tard... *sourire sadique*


	2. Zoro x Sanji

_Zoro est sur le point d'embrasser Sanji._

**Amu**: Hééééé ? Zoro-pin ! Me dis pas que tu trompe Luffy avec lui !

**Sanji**: Amu-chaaaaan, je veux pas que tu me voies avec le marimo ! Je... j'aime les femmes ! Mais... avec le marimo c'est différent...

**Amu**: Et Luffy alors ?

**Sanji**: Quoi Luffy ?

**Zoro**: Rien ! Y a rien avec Luffy !

**Amu**: ENFLURE ! GOUJAT ! Tu vas briser le coeur de mon Luffy chéri !

**Luffy**: On m'appelle ? Qu'est ce qui... Zo-Zoro ?

**Sanji**: Nani ? Tu sors avec Luffy tête d'algue ?

**Zoro**: Ouais... mais... enfin... je...

**Sanji**: Enfoiré de marimo ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies fait ça à notre capitaine ! *s'en va*

**Zoro**: Sourcils en vrille attends ! Luffy ! Je vais tout vous expliquer !

**Sanji & Luffy:**T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication...

**Zoro**: C'est Amu qui m'a forcé ! Elle a pris mes katanas en otages et... elle m'a dit que si j'embrassais pas le blondinet elle les briserait...

**Amu**: Euh... *s'enfuie* A plus les gars, j'ai un truc à faire ! *fait tomber les sabres* ... Merde.

**Luffy**: Alors là, t'es trop forte Amu xD *s'en va*

**Zoro**: Wow, soit il est trop compréhensif, soit il est idiot...

**Sanji**: Alors... Tu m'aimes pas vraiment ?

**Zoro**: Bah... non.

**Sanji**: Ahah ! Moi non plus ! J'aime que les femmes ! *s'en va, au bord des larmes* Comme si j'allais tomber amoureux du marimo... Non mais franchement... N'importe quoi...

**Zoro**: Il me fait flipper là...

**Amu**: C'est ça l'amour avec un grand A !

**Zoro**: T'étais pas partie toi ? Oh j'm'en fous, maintenant que j'aie mes katanas, tu vas souffrir...


	3. Law x Kidd

_Law attire Kidd vers lui en le tenant par la main. Ce dernier détourne la tête._

**Law**: Et bah, Kidd ? Tu m'embrasses pas ?

**Kidd**, rougit: Mais pas devant Amu, c'est une malade cette fille !

**Amu**: Sympa...

**Law**: Allez Kidd-ya, soit gentil, viens par là. *s'avance vers Kidd*

**Kidd**: Trafalgar, j'ai dit non !

**Law**: Et moi je veux que tu m'embrasses ! *lui prend le bras et l'embrasse*

**Kidd**: *SMACK* C'est bon, t'es content ?

**Law**: Evidemment. *sourire sadique*

**Amu**, avec son appareil photo, saignant du nez: Et moi aussi... *clin d'oeil à Law*

**Kidd**: Vous deux alors...


	4. Ace x Smoker

_Ace est dans les bras de Smoker._

**Smoker**: Merde, j'ai encore paumé mon briquet...

**Ace**: Tu veux de l'aide Smoker-kun ?

**Smoker**, rougit: Ah non ! Tu vas pas me refaire ça !

**Ace**: Oh que si ! *le bout de sa langue s'enflamme et il allume le cigare entre les lèvres de Smoker* Tu vois c'était pas si compliqué !

**Smoker**: C'est gênant...

**Ace**: Non. *Lui arrache le cigare et l'embrasse devant tout le monde* Ça, c'est gênant.

**Smoker**: Arrête !

**Amu**: NOOOON ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! *saigne du nez*

**Smoker**: Encore toi ?

**Ace**: Oh ! Amu-chan comment vas-tu ?

**Moi**: J'irais encore mieux si tu te collais un peu plus à Smoker... Voilà, comme ça...

**Smoker**, s'éloigne: Oi ! Stop !

**Ace**: Non, pas stop *lui saute dessus*

**Amu**: Oui, c'est bien Ace ! Comme ça... *hémorragie nasale abondante*


	5. Sanji, Zoro, Ace, Crocodile x Luffy

_Zoro, Ace et Sanji se disputent pour savoir lequel des trois sera le petit ami de Luffy_

**Luffy**: Misère... Amu, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

**Amu**: Mmh... Je suis pour que tu prennes Zoro ! Enfin... Sanji aussi... et Ace pareil... Oh j'arrive pas à choisir z'avez qu'à faire ça tout les 4 !

**Zoro**: Qu-Quoi ?

**Sanji**: Sans moi merci...

**Ace**: Moi je suis pour !

**Luffy**: Moi j'aime tout le monde !

**Amu**: Allez faites moi plaisir ! Je serai incapable de choisir un prétendant pour Luffy entre vous trois !

**Zoro & Sanj**i: NON !

**Amu**: Zoro, tu te souviens de la photo de toi et Luffy ? Je l'ai toujours !

**Zoro**: Tu essaies de me faire chanter là ?

**Amu**: Au pire, je prends tes sabres et je t'y oblige...

**Zoro**: NON ! C'est bon, je ferai ce que tu voudras...

**Amu**: Et toi Sanji, si tu fais pas ce que je dis je vais pleurer...

**Sanji**: Naôon ! Amu-chan ! Jamais je ferais quelque chose qui te ferais pleurer !

**Amu**: Alors c'est d'accord ! Allez faites tous un bisou à Luffy !

_Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à l'embrasser, Crocodile fit son apparition:_

**Crocodile**: Oi ! Dégagez petits ! Le gamin est à moi *prend Luffy et s'en va*

**Ace & Zoro & Sanji**: ENFOIRÉ ! *se jettent à sa poursuite*

**Amu**, mangeant du popcorn et sirotant un cola: Je sens que ça va se finir en plan à cinq. *BAM! Tombe dans une flaque de sang*


	6. Iceberg x Franky

_Franky et Iceberg se retrouvent, ils parlent de Tom._

**Iceberg**: Oi, Bakanky. T'es vraiment qu'un idiot, jamais je ne te pardonnerai.

**Franky**: *ne dit rien*

**Iceberg**: N'empêche je suis content de te revoir... *larmes aux yeux*

**Franky**: Tu pleures Bakaberg ? *larmes au yeux*

**Iceberg**, en pleurs: Non ! Et toi Bakanky ?

**Franky**, en pleurs: Naôoon ! *commence à chanter avec une guitare*

**Iceberg**: Arrête ça. Et d'où tu sors cette guitare ?

**Amu**: On s'en fout ! Embrassez-vous !

**Franky & Iceberg**: Qu-Quoi ?

**Amu**: Embrassez-vous ! Faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? En japonais ? Kiss Kiss ! Muak ! Bisouuuu !

**Robin**: Vous voulez de l'aide Amu-chan ?

**Franky & Iceberg**: Hééé ?

**Amu**: Oh oui Robin, merci !

**Robin**, fait pousser deux bras et pousse la tête de Franky vers celle d'Iceberg: Et voilà le travail !

**Amu**: Ouiiii !

**Franky & Iceberg**: *SMACK* Pfuuuu ! Mais vous êtes malades !

**Amu**: Je sais ! Allez maintenant faites le tous seuls !

**Iceberg**: Autant le faire où elle ne nous lâchera pas. Pas vrai, Bakanky ?

**Franky**: Ouais, allons-y Bakaberg.

_*SMOUAAAAAK*_

**Amu**: Gloups ! *s'effondre dans une des ses habituelles hémorragies nasales*


	7. Shanks x Buggy

_Buggy et Shanks sont en pyjama-animaux. Buggy tient une liasse de billets._

**Buggy**: J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça... Tu devrais me payer encore plus pour supporter cet idiot de rouquin dans une tenue débile...

**Amu**: Mais chuuut ! Vous êtes trop kawaii comme ça ! Allez maintenant un bisou ! *saigne du nez en s'imaginant*

**Buggy**: NANIII ? Mais tu délire complètement là ! Même pour tout l'or du monde je ne l'embrasserai pas.

**Shanks**: Buggy-kuuuun. Viens que je t'embrasse !

**Buggy**: JAMAIS ! *s'enfui*

**Amu**: Shanks rattrape-le ! Moi je prends mon appareil photo...

**Shanks**: Ok ! Buggy viens ici ! ... Je t'ai eu !

**Buggy**: NOOOOOOON *smack*

**Amu**: *prend une photo, pendant que son nez se vide de son sang*

**Shanks**: Voilà, à plus Buggy-kun *clin d'oeil* !

**Buggy**: Tu me le paiera Amu...

**Amu**: Pourtant ça avait l'air de te plaire... *écrit "Buggy" en rouge et "Shanks" en jaune*

**Buggy**: *rougit* Ferme la ! Et puis... pourquoi c'est le rouge ma couleur ?

**Amu**: En l'honneur de la grosse pomme qui te sert de nez, c'est trop mignon !

**Buggy**: Je vais te tuer... *se rue vers elle*

**Amu**: *s'enfuie* Shaaaanks ! A l'aide !


	8. Sanji x Gin

_Amu assiste à la bataille contre Don Krieg, Gin a immobilisé Sanji._

**Krieg: **Vas-y Gin. Tue-le !

_Gin observe Sanji._

_Sanji observe Gin._

_Gin observe encore Sanji._

_Sanji observe encore Gin._

_Des larmes tombent près de Sanji._

**Sanji:** Mais qu'est-ce que..._  
_

**Gin, des larmes plein les yeux: **Je... Ne peux... Don Krieg...

**Krieg: **?

**Gin: **DON KRIEG ! Je ne peux pas tuer cet homme !

**Krieg, s'énervant: **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Gin, tue-le, c'est un ordre !

**Gin: **Don ! Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

**Krieg, fulminant: **Pourquoi ?

**Gin:** Parce que... Parce que...

_Silence total_

**Gin, lève la tête, en pleurs: **Parce que je l'aime ! *renifle*

**Tous, sauf Sanji et Gin: **QQQUUUUUOOOOOIIIIIIII ?

**Sanji, se redresse: **Gin...

**Gin, baisse les yeux: **Je suis désolé...

**Sanji, prend son visage entre ses mains: **Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? *approche son visage du sien* Puisque moi aussi je t'aime. *l'embrasse tendrement*

**Amu, rampant jusqu'a eux, le nez en sang, le visage blême: **YEEEEEEES. Bougez pas, je prends une photo, y en a pas assez de vous sur le net.


	9. Doflamingo x Crocodile

_Amu discute avec son amie Mizo et élabore un plan machiavélique..._

**Amu**, chuchotant: Bon, c'est okay. Alors tu t'occupes de Crocodile et moi je vais chercher Dofla'._  
_

**Mizo: **On gère !

**Amu: **Fougère !

_Silence..._

**Amu: **Oui, bon, d'accord, je sais que c'est naze.. *s'en va*_  
_

**Crocodile: **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mizo ?

**Mizo: **Euh, je... Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! ... VAS Y LUFFY !

**Luffy**, sors de nulle part et saute sur Crocodile: Je t'ai eu ! *le ligote* Shishishi !

**Crocodile: **Mais qu'est-ce que...

**Mizo: **Désolé grand frère, mais on a promis à Dofla-nii san, qu'on lui offrirait un beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

**Crocodile**, ouvrant de grands yeux: Oh non, pas ce malade. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux, mais, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

**Mizo: **désolée. Un marché est un marché. *pousse Crocodile sur un lit double*

**Crocodile: **Mizo, je te jure qu'après ça, je te tuerais !

**Mizo: **Naah, tu vas aimer ça tu verras... *nez qui saigne*

**Amu**, arrive avec Doflamingo: SUURPRIIISE !

**Doflamingo**, un grand sourire mauvais sur le visage: Quel magnifique cadeau... Je vais en faire bon usage... *s'approche de Croco qui est paralysé*. Les filles, sortez, s'il-vous-plaît.

**Amu & Mizo:** Mais bien évidemment. *lueur perverse dans les yeux* *entraînent Luffy avec elles et ferment la porte*

_Amu, Mizo et Luffy se dirigent vers la salle de contrôle_

**Luffy: **Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, les filles ?_  
_

**Amu & Mizo: **Rien, rien... Tais-toi un peu !

**Son de l'écran de contrôle: **Ha... Mm... Alors Croco-chan, tu aimes ? ... OUIII !

**Amu & Mizo**, s'écroulent sur le sol: Ah gaaaaah, bu guuuuuh.

**Luffy: **WAAAAAA ! Même Zoro a jamais perdu autant de sang !


	10. Killer x Kidd

_Kidd se déshabille dans sa cabine. Killer l'observe à la dérobée (il ne porte pas de casque)._

**Kidd: **Ah... J'suis crevé..._ *retire son tee-shirt*_

**Killer, se mordant la lèvre: **Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy..._  
_

**Kidd, se couchant: **J'espère que c't'idiot de Trafalgar a pas oublié notre rendez-vous de demain... _*s'endort*_

**Killer, les larmes aux yeux: **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi à la place de cet imbécile de Law...

**Amu, apparaissant soudainement: **Si tel est ton souhait, je peux l'exaucer.

**Killer: **T'es qui toi ?

**Amu: **Je suis une humble fée du yaoi, venue pour te servir.

**Killer: **Et tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

**Amu: **Evidemment ! *brandit sa baguette «mon petit poney»* ABRA CADA...

_Amu balance Killer dans la chambre qui tombe sur Kidd._

**Amu: **BOUM ! Hihi ^^ Je suis pas magicienne, mais je peux faire ça !_  
_

**Kidd: **W-WTF ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous Killer ?!

**Killer, rougissant: **Je... J'ai... Je... C'est-à-dire... Oh et puis zut.

_Killer se penche sur Kidd et l'embrasse à pleine bouche._

**Kidd, les yeux tout ronds: **Hpf... Humpf.. Pfiou... *le baiser prend fin* MAIS BORDEL QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ?_  
_

**Killer: **Je... *une idée lui vient* Qu'y a-t-il capitaine ? Pourtant nous sommes ensemble depuis des années !

**Kidd, réfléchissant: **Oh, j'ai compris. Je suis en train de rêver. Dans ce cas, autant aller jusqu'au bout...

**Killer:** _*se jette sur Kidd qui retire sa chemise*_ Je suis tout à toi...

**Amu, observant derrière la porte: **Nom de dieu. Alors c'est à ça que s'occupent deux lions enfermés dans une cage ?_ *se met à genoux en priant* _Merci seigneur pour cette scène si plaisante ! Jamais je ne vous serais assez reconnaissante ! _*se retourne vers les lions*_

**Kidd & Killer: **GROOOÔAÂRR ! _*grincements répétés du lit*__  
_

**Amu: **Je vous bénis Pères Noël et compagnie ! *larmes aux yeux* Maintenant il est temps pour moi de rejoindre le paradis du yaoi ! *tombe tandis que son nez sert de fontaine à sang* ALLELUJA !_  
_


	11. Kaku x Usopp

_Kaku et Usopp discutent. Amu est assise près d'eux._

**Kaku & Usopp: **Blabla, bla, bla blabla (: c'est ce qu'entend Amu)_  
_

**Amu:** Bon, ça suffit les mecs.

**Kaku & Usopp: **?

**Amu: **L'heure est grave.

**Kaku & Usopp: **?

**Amu: **Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas embrassés.

**Usopp, défaillant: **Faut te faire soigner, hein ! Mon coeur appartient tout entier à Kaya !

**Kaku: **Je.. Euh... _*rougit*_

**Amu & Usopp: **NAAAAN ?! T'avais vraiment l'intention de le faire ?_  
_

**Kaku: **Bah, c'est à dire que... Je sais pas... Tu me plaîs bien...

**Usopp, blanc comme un linge: **T-Tu.. Tu-tu... Je savais pas que t'étais gay !

**Kaku: **Ah AH ! Mais non, j'déconne ! *se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue*. Mais si t'avais été gay, tu aurais été pile mon genre. *clin d'oeil et s'en va*

**Usopp, pleurant à chaudes larmes: **KAYAAAAAAAA ! J'AI PEUUUUUR !

**Amu, l'air déçu: **Rhoo... Ils y étaient presque... Bah, la prochaine fois, je demanderais à Kaya de m'aider.


	12. Zoro x Mihawk x Luffy

_Amu entre dans le chateau de Mihawk_**  
**

**Zoro, un serre-tête avec des oreilles de chat dans les cheveux et une petite queue: **Esprits ! Ayez pitié de moi ! *cours vers Amu et l'implore à genoux* Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais... S'il te plait. AIDE MOIIIII !

**Amu, les larmes aux yeux: **Oh mon dieu Zoro-kun me demande de l'aide ! Zoro-kun m'implore à genoux ! Zoro-kun paraît si faible ! Zoro-kun est déguisé en petit neko ! Zoro-kun est...

**Zoro: **Ok, c'est bon, on a compris. Aide-moi, je ne le répeterai pas.

**Amu: **Ok, ok. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Mihawk: **Chaton ! Chaton chaton ! Viens ici mon minou. Minet, mon petit chaton d'amour !

**Zoro, au bord des larmes:** Ce sado-maso me prend pour son minet !

**Amu, après avoir mûrement réfléchi: **Je vois. Je ne peux rien pour toi.

**Zoro, comprenant: **Toi...

**Amu, un mince filet de sang coulant du** nez: Je suis tellement désolée mon Zoro-kun. Je vais devoir te laisser entre les mains de Mihawk. *pousse Zoro vers Mihawk* Muhaha.. Ha ..ha ... HAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Mihawk:** Oh mon chaton, je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Tu te cachais vilain chaton ! Je vais te punir mon chou ! *déboutonne la chemise de Zoro* Tu as été un vilain chat. Très vilain... * le colle contre le mur*

**Zoro: **Non, à l'aide !

**Amu, la bouche grande ouverte:** Bwaaaaah ga...

**Luffy, arrivé tout à coup près d'Amu: **Hey, il serait pas en train de me piquer Zoro là ?

**Amu: **Nié ? Nan pas du tout. C'est un jeu tu vois. Tu t'amuses à déshabiller les gens, et puis tu les *censuré* et aussi tu peux *censuré*. facultativement il peut *censuré* et il arrive parfois qu'on *censuré*.

**Luffy: **Oh ! Je veux jouer ! *rejoint Zoro et Mihawk qui passent aux choses sérieuses* YAHOO !

**Amu: **Zoro dans un tel moment de faiblesse, faut en profiter. *ferme doucement la porte avec un regard malsain* Mais vous. Vous ne pouvez pas le regarder... MWAHAHAHAHAH !


End file.
